What happened to things can only get better?
by CoolColorOfPink
Summary: Something happens at the 99th to make our favorite partners realized their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is by first B-99 story though I had written a few other fics, but recently discovered my new love for this show and can't get this story out my head. **

**This is planned on being more than one chapter, but please let me know what you think. Good or bad I can take it :) Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Jake woke up with a soft smile, reaching over to the other side of the bed expecting another person there. Instead all that he was met with was a cold empty space.

"Damn it." He groaned, covering his eyes so he couldn't see what his hand had already informed him. There was no one there. This was the third time this week that Jake was expecting to wake up to someone, no not just someone. Amy. He had been having these dreams. Not the good dirty kind that he would joke with Boyle about, there was nothing new in having those types of dreams. No these were nice, simple type. The ones that left him yearning for something more in his life, the ones that left an ache, the ones that left an uncomfortable feeling once he got back to reality. These types of dreams he couldn't joke about to Boyle, no one would ever find out about them.

He had been back from his undercover mission for a month now and things had pretty much fallen back into place. Everything the same as before he left. Except everything wasn't, he was different. Jake saw and did things that he would rather not talk about, even a person as immature, cocky and confident as Jake could be affected by it all. Of course he bragged to his colleagues, that is what the old Jake would have done.

There was also the thing between him and Amy. The confession he made all those months ago had not been spoken about. Amy was pleased to have him back, as least had Jake hoped so. The hug that was received when he first stepped back in 99th was the first indicator.

Another sigh left Jake, more wishful this time at the thought of that hug. At the time he did not want to let go. He held her tight, tighter than a welcome back hug should have been. Even taking the opportunity to close his eye and take a small sniff of her hair, reeling in the fresh vanilla smell of her once again. At the time he had been so tired, mentally as well as physically and that hug was the first good thing to happen to Jake in what seemed a long time. Of course the magic was broken as soon as Boyle pushed Amy out the way so he could have his turn in giving Jake a welcome back hug. This one was not as appreciated as the first one.

Especially as spell between the two partners was broken when Jake escaped Charles. Ever since, the two had gone back to the old ways, almost. This is what Jake held on to. The constant undercurrent of something, for the lack of a better word, the looks both given and received. Also they teased each other, that hadn't changed, but whether it was imagined or not, was bordering more on flirting.

Jake tried to convince himself that he was fine with this, maybe it was even for the best. That was until those damn dreams had started.

The alarm buzzing to his side disturbed Jake making him jump slightly. He was cross with himself. He was a Jake Peralta, detective in the NYPD for crying out load. NYPD detectives do not get spooked by flaming alarm clocks.

The alarm was forcefully shut off and Jake started his morning routine. This use to be boring, but since being back the process of getting ready for a routine day at the Precinct, or as routine a day there could be, comforting – soothing.

When Jake arrived at the 99th it was buzzing so much that no one notice his arrival, even the back up support staff was in and what was even more shocking was that Hitchcock and Scully seem to at least trying to work. Thought looking around Jake couldn't spot the usually crew. You could normally count on Gina to at least be in her place and her desk, phone in hand and her thumbs flying across the keypad. Jake shrugged it off, if it was important he would soon be informed. He slumped down in his old spot and started up the machine that sat on top of it, trying to avoid the disappointment that settled in his stomach to find the seat opposite empty. He could have done with one of her smiles this morning..

"Peralta! My office. Now!" Captain Holt's booming voice sounded over the office. At first Jake tried to run though his head at what he might have done to piss off the Captain, old habits die hard. Drawing a blank he strolled in to the back office.

"What's up Cap." Jake trying to sound like his old self, the look on Holt's face said that he wasn't impressed – possibly that what it was anyway. "Alright, I hear ya Captain." More emphasis on the final word.

Jake looked around the finally noticing that Boyle, Diaz, the Sergeant and more confusing Gina, thought she could never help getting her nose stuck into things. Though the look on their faces made the force smile Jake held, slip easily and quickly off his face. It didn't take long for his brain to calculate that there was one very important person missing. That gut instinct that had always got him in to trouble, but at the end of the day made him a good cop kicked in.

"Captain, what's going on?" He spoke so faintly that if the room hadn't been so quite already, he would have not been heard.

"Peralta, why don't you sit down?" Holt replied softly, uncharacteristically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, hoped to get this up sooner just got a bit distracted by certain sporting event :) **

**I can't say thank you enough for the reviews and the follow/favourites that I got for the last chapter, each notification made me smile so much. Just hope you like this one also. As always your views are appreciated. I am sorry for any errors, wrote this on my iPod, not my preferred method. **

**(I do not own Brooklyn-99, but would like to thank them for creating my new obsession) **

The room was silent, everyone in it was focused on their Captain. No one more than Jake, who wanted to yell at Holt to hurry the damn well up.

"Look this isn't easy to say, but before I do I want you all to remember to stay professional at all time. Try to keep any hothead ideas in check." Holt started, mainly looking at Jake as he said spoke.

"Captain, why don't you just tell us what is happening here. Where is Satiago?" Jake was starting to lose his patience. Not that he ever had much to begin with. If something had happened to Amy, then he would do whatever it took to save her. No matter what Holt warned.

Holt took a deep breath, for one who normally had the answers he was dreading tell his team the next part.

"As some of you are aware the NHP bank on south street is currently being held up. We don't have all the information but according police who are there now, 4 armed men entered the premises 40 mins ago. They accessed the CCTV cameras, it's not a great system but there estimate that there are around 15 hostages."

Jake sat forward in his seat "Right, why do I feel like you haven't told us everything?" At this point he was feeling sick and wanted out the office.

Everyone else just remained silent, surprising even Gina. To Jake they weren't there, being so fixated on the Captain and his next words.

"No, you're right Pealta, we have good reason to believe that Santiago is one of those 15 people." Those last words that exited his own mouth, made him wince a little.

"WHAT!" Jake jumped up from his seat, knocking the object to the floor.

"Why are we all sitting here, you wasted this time when we could have been down there getting her out. I mean do we even know for sure?"

Someone behind Jake put there hand on his shoulder, without even looking who it was Jake brushed it away.

"Jake, buddy you have to calm down." Boyle's calm voice came followed.

"His right Peralta, Santiago is tough she can handle herself, better than you most of the time." This time it was Diaz's that tries to break though to Jake.

Except he wasn't hearing any of it, standing up, hands on the desk and head bowed. "Do we know for sure that Amy is in there?"

"I am afraid so Pelata." Holt spoke softly just to Jake before clearing his throat to address the rest of the room. "I know Uniform are down there, but I have requested that under the circumstances, that we are a allowed a team there also."

"Can we go now?" Jake spoke more harshly than normal protocol would allow.

All he received was a sharpe nod. The Captain knowing that there was no point in trying to keep him here.

Without a word Jake left the office, closely followed by Boyle. Who was keeping his promise from earlier on keeping a close eye on Jake. Not that Boyle thought his best friend would listen to anyone right now.

It was common knowledge around the precinct how both Jake and Amy felt about each other, except to Jake and Amy. The act that they had going on wasn't falling anyone. Most of the time the others let them both get on with it, thinking that when the time was right they would both wake the hell up, in the meantime it was slightly amusing.

However at this moment the pain Jake's face was portraying wasn't funny to anyone. They would get Amy out, because if something happened to her, it would be 2 members of their team that would be lost.

**_AMY_**

Amy got into work early that morning, that was even by stopping on the way to get her favourite caramel coffee. Which she thought was a secret until a few weeks ago when Jake had brought one in for her. Darn, she thought to herself. She had done it again, caught herself thinking about her partner.

Amy had promised herself that she would stop doing that, though that was a promise that was getting hard and hard to keep. At first, when he was away it was okay. She feared and worried about him, but so did everyone one else on the team, it was nothing to worry about. Though the words "romantic stylez" were creeping about in those thoughts more than they should.

Except it all got worse when Jake walked, or better strutted back into the precinct. The relief and happiness she felt at seeing him made Amy forget where she was, and couldn't help the hug and hold incident. That's when she made the promise to herself not to forget where she was, not to let her guard down.

The way Jake avoid eye contact with her after it, made it glaringly obvious that he regretted those words, maybe even embarrassed. So she kept away and they went back to as close to normal as possible.

It was getting worse for her though, she felt the tension between them. Her head was no longer in the game.

Amy was a great cop and will make her dream of making it to Captain one day. Maybe this place was not the right place for her anymore. It would hurt more than she would care to admit, leaving her friends. Leaving Jake. The thought of doing just that brought a lump to her throat.

It was then as she sat down at her desk, looking over at the empty desk opposite daydreaming, it suddenly hit her what day it was. "For Pete sake!" She exclaimed out loud to no one. This is how messed up her mind was, her rent was due yesterday and she hadn't even paid the Check into her account to cover it. Never mind being out of a job, if she didn't get to the bank today she would be out of a home.

Thankfully she had put in a lot of extra hours recently, doing backed up paperwork. Another distraction that failed, that Holt didn't mind her running out for an hour or so.

Amy was in such a hurry that she would leave a very important item in her deal draw. One that she would place in there the start of everyday. This wasn't spotted until approximately 45 minutes later.

The bank was busy when she arrived, it felt like the whole of New York was there. The kid in front swinging on the bars near her was doing nothing to help her hold her patience, her foot tapping away as a signed of the irritation that was being felt.

Just as Amy was finally getting to the front of the queue, she heard commotion behind her, and before she could turn around to investigate the screams started. On instinct she reached for her gun, except her hand grabbed around nothing.

It all happened so quickly realising the gun was in the desk draw, men yelling at everyone to get down. Amy felt it was almost an out of body experience. As she reached the floor with the rest of the people one annoying single thought went though her head - she wondered if Jake would get called down here.

Amy banged her head on the cold marble floor annoyed with herself more than anything else at that time"Get it together Santiago. Now is not the time." Her day was not going well.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your comments everyone, it really kicks my butt to update. Hope you enjoy this chapter have some good things coming up if you stick with the slow pace. As always reviews most definitely welcome :)

* * *

Anyone who drove in New York City would understand the frustration of trying to get though the daily rush of traffic, but no one more at that time Jake Peralta and that was with the very loud siren on top of the car. People just did not want to get out the way. Before Jake hurt himself or at least an innocent bystander, Boyle got out the car to try and make way for the squad car to get though. If Jake had been in a better mood he might almost find it funny. Okay there was no almost about it. Watching Boyles trying to control the traffic and directing angry drivers was damn right hilarious. Whatever mood you were in. Thankfully a traffic cop came to their rescue and with a lot more effectiveness cleared the traffic.

When they finally reached the street that the bank was located on Jake felt sick, seeing all the commotion really hit the situation home. It took all his efforts not to charge in there a gather Amy up, the cop side of him knew this would put more people in danger than it would save. Though having to remind himself of that was quite a battle. He realized that he had been standing there way to long; forcing himself to shaking out of it and get moving was more difficult.

"Jake, come on lets go an talk to the Chief." Boyle spoke beside him; his friend hated seeing his friend like this. The person standing there staring at the cacaos was not the same person.

"Jake, buddy come on. To help her we need to move." There was no point in pretending the real reason behind the sudden change in personality.

"Hmm, yes sorry your right. The Chief, we need the Chief." Jake mumbled in reply.

The main base of the operation seemed to be beside one plain looking car there were several uniformed officers peering over at the hood of the car. Once Peralta and Boyle got closure they could see blue print spread out. They were just about to interrupt when someone tapped them on the shoulder.

"Glad to see that you kept your head Peralta, thought I would get here to find all already in the building." The words coming out of the mouth of their own Captain.

"Can't say it didn't cross my mine Sir, but that doesn't mean to say that I am keen to get in there." An understatement considering the way Jake was feeling.

"Of course. Let's do this the correct way if that is possible for you Peralta." Holt said this with an unusual slight smirk knowing full well that was not how his Detective worked.

Not wanting to make any false promises Jake just nodded his head staying very silent.

By the time that the warning was given the rest of the team had caught up with them. They were just discussing ideas on getting into the building when there was a sound of someone clearing their throat. Not hearing this, the sound got louder and more exaggerated.

"Excuse me this is official police business, what are you doing here." The whiny self importance voice came from a short bald uniformed police officer, someone Jake would normal love to wind up. Though today he would most likely go straight to punching the guy out.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on the point of view the Captain stepped forward.

"Hello I am Captain Holt from the 99th precinct. I would like to talk to the Officer in charge." The team couldn't help but be smug about their own Captain; there is no one that Holt couldn't stare down.

The uniformed police caved under the ferrous glare "I'll just go and get him for you."

In no time at all a plan was put in place, it turns out Chief Richards was good friends with Holt so he let the 99's work out the plan, promising back up where necessary.

The uniformed cops were not happy about the situation, but for Jake it was the only way he was pleased with. His team he trusted and he need that where Amy was concerned.

Amy

The situation inside was getting worse; the people around Amy were starting to get scared and the armed robbers getting anxious. She looked around the area trying to come up with a safe plan at least for the little boy next to her who was cuddled in the arms of his mother. Amy tried to talk to them, to let them know that she was a cop but she didn't want to give away her ID.

When she overheard one of the guys talk about the police being outside she hoped it would be over soon.

Sitting here hopeless gave Amy too much time to think, and it wasn't only an escape plan that she was thinking about. It was her over confident, cheeky, good looking partner. The biggest regret in the whole Jake scenario was that day he told her how he felt.

She just stood there in the parking lot, the box in his arms. Why did she do that? If she was being honest and now was a good time as any to do that. It wasn't because she didn't feel the same, it was because so much was going though her mind that she hadn't known what to say first, and apparently the answer was to say nothing.

Yes she was scared; scared to lose the friendship that they had, scared something was going to happen on that stupid, crazy undercover job. Mostly she was scared that he would end up hurting her.

Amy had watched Jake for years now, the way he was with woman was diabolical, he didn't really do relationships. They were there for a bit of entertainment, that's not who she was or wanted. Amy's normal type of guy was someone like Teddy, but that had fizzled and staying on the honest track boring. Relationships like that were safe, but did that make her happy. She knew that now.

Since Jake had returned there was no mention of the previous chat so how did she bring it up again? Just walk in the office one day "oh hi Jake so you still want to have romantic stylizes with me" That was stupid.

Peering up from her spot on the floor and coming out of her own head she noticed the men in the corner, whispering in a huddle completely distracted to their hostages. This was her chance to do something. Enough was enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, new chapter for you, sorry about the wait work had been splitting my days off so time has been a bit restricted. I cant thank you all enough for the reviews, hope the story lives up to your expectations. Have a nice long week off soon so hopefully next chapter will be sooner rather than later. :) **

* * *

Nudging the woman hugging the little boy Amy discretely moved closer to her, the little boy in his mother's arms was quietly sobbing. Amy was grateful for this; if he had been noisy he was sure to have spooked their captures. A screaming child was always stressful to listen to, in whatever situation.

"Hi, don't speak" Amy spoke though the side of her mouth. "I'm a cop and I want to help get you and your little boy out.

The woman's eye got a moment of relief, but it didn't last long for the panic to return with just one look into the corner of the room.

"It will be okay, the police outside know what they are doing." Amy tried to calm her, she need this to go smoothly.

Peering around the bank, Amy hoped an idea would spring to her. If only she had at least brought her gun. The only saving grace was that she was sitting at the back of the crowd and there was only one child to get out.

As she carefully turned slightly more to her left it she spotted an open door, if she could just get the mother and son pair though that door they would be a lot safer than sitting out here in the open.

With one last look to the corner she could see the men still huddled over to what seemed to be a phone. At least the police had got in contact, slightly wondering what their demands were. If she was on the outside with her team they always had a laugh at some of the ones they received. Even if it was to lighten the mood a little.

Unfortunately this time she wasn't around supported by her team, she was in here alone and the main concern was getting these people out, especially the little boy.

"Do you see that door over there?" Amy started to whisper again. "We need to get you and your son though. Do you think you will be able to do that?"

"I don't know. What if they see us leave?" The woman was holding back from crying you could hear the effort in her voice.

"They are talking to the police at the moment, who will be trying to get them talking for as long as possible. Now is your chance." Amy prayed this woman would listen they were starting to run out of time.

The mother looked down at her son; determination crossed her face this time round and stayed there. With a defiant nod towards Amy she bent toward towards her son's ear whispering so quietly that even Amy who was right next to them couldn't hear.

Amy shuffled closure to the pair effectively hiding the little boy from view. "If you lay on the floor and as quickly as you possible can, shuffle to the door over there. Do you think you can do that?"

A very small "yes" came from behind.

"Great, okay start moving."

With the Mom and Amy covering him the little boy shuffled on the floor, thankfully he was so small the captures didn't notice.

He was about half way to the door, when Amy peed over to him it was when something caught her eye.

Standing with his back right to wall trying to appear as small as possible was the one person who was at the forefront of her mind. Jake.

Their eyes met and for those few seconds she forgot that she could be in danger, relief washed over her knowing that it was her own team dealing with this. Knowing that Jake was dealing with this.

They may joke about him being a terrible second, but even Amy would be the first to admit he was a fantastic point leader. Working on gut instinct that always got him into trouble but in the end got the right result.

She watched as Jake moved low to the ground encouraging the boy over to him. A soft smile appeared on Amy's face just watching the interaction. A man sitting a few feet away from her gave her the most peculiar look, as if to wonder why anyone in this situation would be smiling.

"He's hansom, a friend of your?" The mother asked.

Amy didn't speak; she couldn't what could be said. Yes there were friends, they always will be. It maybe the situation that she was now in but it felt like a punch in the gut when she first spotted him in the doorway. Friends wasn't enough anymore.

In no time at all the boy had reached Jake and pulled him up into his arm, Amy felt the weight lift of her shoulders. At least he was safe. With a quick nod back to Amy, Jake and the boy left Amy's eye line. She felt the lost of contact more than she felt was right.

**Jake **

Creeping to the back of the building the team were all set up with their plan in place, after some struggle the heavy duty door was opened. Jake had to count to ten not to race in there and blow the hold thing.

After getting lost once or twice thanks to a recent refurbishment they spotted the door to the main floor of the bank. Boyles stand back behind Jake, whilst Diaz and the Sarge steed off down the left corridor.

Moving along the wall keep his back directly too it, Jake spotted the group of people sitting on the floor. What shocked him the most was the little dark haired boy moving along the floor on his stomach; it didn't take much long to then spot the one person he needed to see.

It actually hurt him to stand in the shadows whilst she was sitting out on the floor. Though her face confused him, why was she smiling? Jakes thoughts, and the way he was feeling felt off putting, he knew that he like Amy. God he even told her, but it felt more than just an "I like you." That was not a place he wanted to go you right now.

Once Jake picked up the boy he turned away, it was not something he wanted to do but priorities had to be put in order.

"You okay little guy?" Jake trying to appear cheerful, the kid must not be any older than 4.

"Yeah, is my Mommy coming?" his small voiced asked.

"Sure kid, she will be right along but in the mean time you are going to go with this funny looking guy here who will take you outside. It won't be long until we get your Mommy out too. Do you think you can be brave and do that for us?" Jake hoped will all hope that he wasn't making false promises.

The boy nodded and Jake was very happy to pass him over, it was a responsibility he did not want to be accounted for right now.

As soon as Boyle had disappeared around the corner, Jake heard commotion coming from behind him.

Running back towards the doorway he could see a woman being picked up by one of the gunman. She was crying trying to get away but they weren't letting her go.

Somehow he knew what was coming next, as he look over his heart sank and the sight of Amy standing up.

Jake banged his head against the wall. The perfect plan he had in place just got a lot more complicated


	5. Chapter 5

**Little longer chapter for you guys, hopefully it will make up for my bad updating. Your thoughts would be great, especially what you think of the different POV.**

**THANK YOU ALL for the follows and reviews. :)**

* * *

**JAKE**

"Wait" Amy's voice rang clear in the deadly silent hall. Jake couldn't believe it what in the hell was she doing. He stood there shaking his head at her, hoping that he could get her to sit down if he willed it enough.

Of course this was Amy Santiago that wasn't going to happen.

The men who grabbed the first woman looked at each other, almost laughing.

"Why you want to swap places with her?" Clearly they missed judged the petit woman in front of them.

"Trust me, you would want to do that ." To anyone else listening, they would say Amy sounded confident. It was only Jake that caught the quiver in her voice.

"Really you think so? Tell me why you think you are so special." Sneered the same guy, his grip on the first woman they had picked up no wavering.

"No Amy don't say it." Jake whispered from his hiding spot.

"Peralta what's going on?" Diaz's voice sounded in his ear. It made him jump, concentrating so much on what was happening in front of him Jake forgot about the rest of the team.

"It's Amy, looks like she is stepping in as their bargain chip. You guys set up yet?" Jake hushed into the microphone.

"Nearly. The Sarg had a mishap." The annoyance in Diaz voice shone though, even at a whisper.

"That was not my fault Diaz."

Jake peered up to see what was happening and what he saw made his stomach drop.

"Well hurry up guys, times running out." Jake gritted his teeth.

"Chill out Peralta. We've got this okay."

There wasn't many people who put Jake at easy in this moment in time. But his faith and trust in Rosa went a long way.

"Yeah thanks Diaz." Jake had lost interest in what was coming though the ear piece. Just ahead of him Amy walk walking across the hall to them dressed in black.

It may have been his imagination but he would swear that she had look over to where he was standing. It made Jake both scared and strong at how much faith she put into them. Groaning, he turned his back to go and find Boyle.

**AMY**

She didn't know what made her stand up. Hell Amy didn't even realise that she was, until she had. The only thing that went though her mind was helping that woman.

Trying as hard as she could, Amy made her voice seem strong, and the walk powerful. She would not let the captures see how scared she was. It's all apart of the training.

"Tell me why you are so special."

It was difficult to tell the difference between the guys that were there. They had all dressed in the same clothes.

Amy had a very inappropriate vision of these five guys going into a shop looking for the same outfit. The more she thought it the more she wanted to giggle. Very ill-timed indeed.

The one that had spoken and was now waiting for answer had brown eyes, very much like a certain someone she sat opposite to. Except these eyes held a hardness, not something she thought she would ever see in the other set she was thinking over. No Jake's eye were a lot kinder looking, mischievous.

Amy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If she could just pretend that it was him she was talking to and not the actual monster standing in front of her she would be okay.

"Oh come on this little girl is obviously trying to be brave. I haven't got time for this." The grip that they had on the scared woman tighten.

No one called her a little girl Amy thought before she found her voice and called back out to them.

"I'm a cop. That's why." The voice that appeared this time was the real Amy Santiago. The best detective around. Well one of them, depending on who you asked.

"Are you now." The man, who Amy had decided was the one in charge, stared at her as if trying to make he out. Amy gave as good as she got, not breaking eye contact.

Looking down at the woman in his arm "Guess this is your lucky day. Sit back down." He threw her forward 'You cop, are coming with us."

Amy walked towards them, peaking over the the dark corridor as briefly and as carefully as she could. What she wouldn't give right now just to get one of Jake's full watt smiles, even if it was him teasing at her expense. Amy could swear she had just heard a moan from that direction, but that couldn't have been possible.

When she reached the boss he grabbed her arm pretty tightly. It made Amy wince and she really had to concentrate hard on not retaliating. That couldn't happen yet, she knew the drill yet that didn't mean in her mind she was seriously inflicting pain on the jackass.

"Come on then cop we have a phone call to make." He pulled her along roughly "make sure this lot behaves." He said the other heavies, they nodded in respond like a pack of nodding dogs.

Boss man dragged her to the corner where they were having they little bad men meeting before. There was a small squared table, most of the time it looked like it housed out of date magazines, whilst people were waiting for a meeting. Now it was being used for several items one may need to rob a bank. The blue prints were spread out and an old mobile, one that Amy had as a teenager. There was also an extra packet of bullets. This made Amy nervous, it meant that they mean business. The guns weren't just for show as she had hoped. The blueprints also weren't a happy sight for her they knew where the hidden points were as well as the many exits.

"Now here is what is going to happen, you are going to call your little buddies out there and let them know that we are not backing down. They are to stow away their guns and handcuffs. All will be well then. Got it."

Amy felt something hard being jammed into her back, she didn't have to use her detective skills to work out it was a barrel of a gun.

"Got it, you don't have to prove your point." This guy was really starting to get on her nerves

Amy picked up the ancient looking phone "Anyone in particular you want to call."

"Why don't we make it ladies choice."

"Fine." Thankfully she was pretty good with numbers and when Captain Holt started at ninety-nine she made damn sure to take note of his number. You know just encase reasons, at the time this scenario wasn't in her forethought.

"Holt speaking" the voice which normal had Amy on the edge of her seat, calmed her completely today.

"Hi Sir, Detective Santiago here. How are you?" The gun or rather the man holding the gun was shoved her in the back.

"Are you really asking me how I am detective?" Even for a guy who you couldn't tell if he was in good mood or not, sounded confused.

"Erm no I guess not Sir. I'm here with a few men. Well there are other people here as well, it not just me and a few men."

Even the boss guy rolled his eyes at that one.

"Santiago, are you okay?" Holt replied,

"Not going to lie Sir, been better. Anyway there is a gentleman, so to speak that wishes me to let you know that they are not going to back down." As the last part was said Amy looked directly at the tall man in front of her.

"Is that right. Well thank you for passing along that message, I will discuss it this side and get back to you. Between you and me, there is an over confident detective that might have a few words to say back." It was a rare moment when Captain's Holt's stern manner slipped. This one small remake made Amy's heart pound.

"How's he doing Cap?"

"Not going to lie to you Santiago, his been better." Holt replied, repeating her words back.

"Okay that's enough of this hang up the phone." Which was said with a small reminder of the gun in her spine.

The phone was pulled out of Amy's hands, she felt the loss of connection. Speaking to Holt had been comforting as well as reliving. For even Holt to make those remarks about Jake, meant for him to be in a bad way.

One last look to the dark corner was made before she got pushed to the ground, away from the other people.

**HOLT**

People often mistook Raymond Holt for being a cold person. It wasn't that at all. It was just that he preferred to hide his emotions, and after years of practice he had out done himself.

It had to be this way to survive what he did as a young man. It made him the person who he was today. It is what makes him good at his job.

At this moment in time when the other end of the phone cut off, he was struggling to remain impassive. It took a couple of seconds to gather his composure.

"Sir?" Some uniformed police officer tried to bring him out. Yet he carried on looking at the silent phone in his hand.

"Sir!" The uniformed said a little louder. "Was that them?"

"Hmm? No it wasn't. Well yes I suppose it was." The determined looked returned to his face "excuse me I have to talk to my team."

He walked off leaving behind a very confused police officer.

Walking over to Hitchcock and Scully who were manning the equipment, trying to be as helpful as they could. So of course being no help at all.

"Where is the mike to contact the rest of the team?" Holt demanded.

"Erm right here Sir." Hitchcock went to hand over the device. Instead of it reaching Holt's hands it landed up on the floor.

It seemed to happen in slow motion, yet the gale force that was Hitchcock and Scully both went for it at the same time. Bumping into each other whilst the device made its way and then hit the ground, smashing in to small pieces.

"We have not got time for this, tell me you have another one." Holt used his scarier than yelling voice. For once they pair worked together well to arrange another mike.

Not saying a word their Captain took the device, giving them both a cold hard stare - one that told them they will be in trouble later.

Here was the part Holt was dreading, he had to let Jake know what had been said. With a deep breath he hit the side button to talk.

"Peralta, you ready?"

"Yes Captain, locked, loaded and ready to serve these guys their ass' "


End file.
